


12DaysofJATP - Sleepy Mornings

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofJATP, Sentimental, morning light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: Twelve days of "Julie and the Phantoms"!Papa Ray is a sentimental photographer.
Kudos: 13
Collections: 12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms





	12DaysofJATP - Sleepy Mornings

Ray Molina adored the morning light. He loved the way it could be soft and stark all at once. He’d loved how it brought out the rich browns of earth and black coffee in the eyes of his wife when he’d be with her gardening early with the sun barely risen. He loved when it haloed his daughters morning bedhead as she came to kiss him good morning, still half asleep and squinting her way to the fridge for juice. He would never get over the way it seemed to capture and freeze the moment each and every day when his son really came alive, that instant between contemplating the night’s dreams against the day ahead and the determination to see some vision realized. And lately he thought there was an extra twinkle in the air of the kitchen as he reached for a spatula or did the pancake flip the way the kids always liked. Mornings were always going to be different now and still sometimes difficult to face alone at first light, but between the evidence of easy nights in sleepy mornings with his children and the extra warmth that seemed to infuse his home, that seemed to bring back with it the music in their lives, he felt he could safely say morning light would always be his favorite.


End file.
